


Now, You Can

by ApolloAttraction



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloAttraction/pseuds/ApolloAttraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noh and Tommy talk about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crumplelush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Luc!
> 
> I really wanted to write you something for your birthday but I don't quite have time to write dring the day so this was wrote really late (2am here >.>) so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Also, I don't usually write Noh-varr/Nohmmy, so I'm sorry if it's awkward writing.
> 
> Anyway, Again, Happy Birthday!

“Are we even allowed to date?” Tommy asks from where he's laying on the sofa, feet thrown over the back while his head hangs off the cushion.

“I don't see why not...” Noh-Varr says bemusedly. 

Tommy looks over at him. “Isn't it kind of weird?”

“Not really?” Noh raises an eyebrow. “Is there an _actual_ reason you don't want to date me?” This conversation had been going on for about an hour, and it isn't the first time they've discussed it.

“No. Yes. It's weird.” Tommy sighs.

“What would change if we were dating?” Noh-varr asks.

“ _Everything_ ,” Tommy stresses and nearly falls off the couch as he tries to right himself. 

“Like...?” 

Tommy is silent. “I'd have to call you my boyfriend.”

“A monumental change.” Noh-varr agrees dryly. “I hear the term 'datemate' has picked up popularity lately, though.” 

“How about no.” Tommy says, scrunching his nose at the slang. “It's just weird,” Tommy goes back to the original topic like they hadn't even departed- which, really, is a testament to how heavy it weighs on his mind. “The last person I dated was Kate-”

“Well, coincidentally-”

“Yes, I know, she was the last person you dated, _too_.” Tommy rolls his eyes. “It's different, though. With her...it wasn't really dating. A few nights here and there- drinking, dancing, shenanigans, other stuff, but... I never called her my girlfriend. We didn't make Valentines plans, we didn't stay up late talking on the phone, I never met her parents or visited her house-”

“Is this because I asked if you wanted to go to my home planet next year? I just thought since you like to travel...” Noh looks unsure of himself. 

Tommy reaches out and grabs his hand. “It's not about that.” He stops himself, then tries again. “Maybe it is. A little. What if we're not the same by then? A year is a long time.” He shrugs, “I mean...how do you know we'll still be together?”

Noh tilts his head and thinks he understands. “Are you worried I'll stop liking you if we start dating?”

“No.” He says petulantly, but Noh can see him starting to pout. 

“We're more or less dating already.” Noh says, giving Tommy's hand a reassuring squeeze. “Actually, if you start counting from the day we said 'no one else' we've been dating almost half a year...”

Tommy mumbles, “It feels longer.”

“If you're worried I'll get sick of you,” Noh starts, and Tommy jolts because _yes_ that's basically it, “I still think you're as fascinating and amazing as the first time I saw you”

Tommy snorts. “The very first time? When I was grinding up against Kate at New Years?”

Noh-varr chuckles. “Maybe not the  _first_ time, then” He runs his thumb across the back of Tommy's knuckles, “But right now, you're stunning and I couldn't imagine anyone else being my lover when I've got  _you_ . Isn't it the same for you?” 

“You _are_ the only one that can keep up with me,” Tommy says thoughtfully and leans against Noh's shoulder.

“Is that a _yes_ , then? Are you going to be my _official_ boyfriend now?”

“It's not official until we put it on _facebook_ ,” Tommy stated matter-of-factly. “But...yea... I will. If you can handle me.” 

“I'll try,” Noh gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Tommy chuckles. “We'll see how that goes when we're stuck in a space ship together for- How far away is Hala?”

“You'll go?”

“If you still want me to.”

“I do.”

Tommy smiles softly and Noh-varr pulls him closer. Tommy nuzzles into his shoulder and Noh mumbles something in Kree into Tommy's hair. “Me, too,” Tommy agrees, though he doesn't understand a single word.


End file.
